pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Babes1
Babesssssssss :D. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 22:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :haha. babezz [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 22:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Can I have an appointment? --'-Chaos-' 22:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Heey ^^ --Babes1 22:32, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I need to see you in my office, now. --'-Chaos-' 22:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Frostmaw SC Can you post ode's version, even if its in userspace? [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Want the sinway or the older Rojway(which still works since wurms dont scatter ^¨) Babes1 09:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Both I guess! Then everyone else can decide what is best [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 09:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Sinway is up.. completes it in like 20mins, dont know exact time, faster then the RoJ anyways. RoJ will do it in like 30min, which is still a nice time (times can be abit wrong.. never rly cared about whole dungeon time there) :p Babes1 09:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::RoJway is up too. Babes1 09:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey what did your guild do for lvl3 in frostmaw SC? can silver solo it? any help would be appreciated thanks. Consitini 10:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again, i read your thing on my build page, Also OoP is a nice idea and i guess scythe sins with MoP will do heaps more dmg then dags, A/P for my build was kinda random so i'll swap him out. Consitini 01:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Whenever you are uploading images, could you put your name in front of them please?;) (like Babes1_gw059 instead of gw059) Thank you!Brandnew 09:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :owk, tnx for letting me know :) Babes1 09:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hey what's goin on. i haven't played in ~6 weeks.... but i still check pvx and a few forums -Kbar 05:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) User:Babes1/Build_Team_-_Frostmaw%27s_RoJway Feel like writing a brief usage for this (even in bullet points and I cna fluff out the English afterwards)? I can then put it on our shiny new Guide:Dungeon Overview page. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm,i'll do it later today i guess, good work on the guide btw ^^ Babes1 14:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) gz on 10mins :p - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 07:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :tnx! could have been 9, since this was a 10:05 :p. 5min out of scorpion was nice <3 ^^ Babes1 08:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) hello just asking if you're still alive after last night.. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 10:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :im alive from 8am this morning, and i found myself in.. tombs, andy said we did urgoz to, cant remember ;p. tnx for asking i guess!Babes1 14:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Three mornings away from the apple i've chosen 22:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) lOlOlOlOlololOloLolOloL 22:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Two! edits.. Hi ..sup guys : hai jan ;p Babes1 22:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) UW Physway "that necro bar is a joke"- Babes1. Mind elaborating on that? If you have an idea, share it. Minion 07:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : well, why use an elite as emanagement if you get like 30nrgy/15sec with SR alone? the res is touch range.. so when party wipes (yes it happens) you only have a touch res, and 9/10 chances that the necro doesnt have scroll. I'm not saying u need to take rebirth cus that skill is even worse. But with those 2 skills out, you have alot of different options <. and if ur gonna take an elite as hex remove u still have 2 free skill slots. or use UA(a decent res instead of that Renew Life u use now)+AoS(only usefull if u think u'll drop low on nrgy <<) would be even better then whats in it now. Babes1 19:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Let me explain. *1. You have elite energy management because you are spamming a 10e spell CONSTANTLY, without having any energy regen; relying solely on Soul Reaping. When using Order of the Vampire, you can get away with using SoLS, but targeting foes below 50% health can be harder than you think with the speed the assassins can kill. *2.Renew Life is optional to any res; most of my friends prefer to use Resurrection Chant. It's personal taste. *3. The double-hex removal is because of the Mindblades purely. They use Migrane PLUS one cover hex. Which is smart; but with two fast recharging hex removal skills, they don't become a problem. Also, the necro, who's Orders spell recharges in 0 seconds and 3e with CF active, can spam it in Mindblade territory to attract and absorb all interrupts so the ER's don't have to. *4.???? *5. Profit.Minion 20:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : 1. you dont need elite e-management, whats to prove? its just like that, ur saying the sins kill so fast that its hard for the necro to use SoLS, if stuff dies this fast, its not like ur SR(and maybe AoS) wont trigger enough. im just saying i wont ever use an elite for e management on a necro in pve. thats my opinion. : 2. im saying u can just get rid of the res cus u'll only need it when rest of ur team or rt dies.. then u can go start touchressing ppl. or just use scroll : 3. i didnt say there was something wrong with double hex remove, i said if u dedicate ur elite to .. remove hexes, u can drop 1 of the hex removes and still have 2 open slots for random stuff. yes u can spam alot more with that elite skill ur using now, but for what, to cover? or mindless spamming is the way to go? i think mostly for that last thing, cus at mindblades, the first sin to agro wont have cover enough anyways (so gets stripped?) : 4. ???? : 5. like, dont think i rated unfair for the build, slower then sc, but gave pugs a mindless way (that works) of doing it (though pugs still fail). :now we are busy anyways, lets talk about deep physway to : 1. srsly its just the same build then uw physway, but guess u didnt know it are different areas? atleast give some ppl recall so they can get past gate without useless dying : 2. ur saying u need prot bond so kanaxai doesnt kill the squishy ppl.. so ur using 2 ele bonders to counter 1 kanaxai, while a monk with protective spirit or Spirit bond can do the same. i mean, we did deep with 4ppl and 8heroes yesterday, and got faster time then what u do with ur full team. : 3. im going to bed Babes1 22:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::About the Deep build; it's simply proof that it doesn't take much to adjust it to certain areas to succeed with ease. Minion 23:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC)